Allons boire un verre
by mystraa
Summary: Harry sauvé de justesse d'un dangereuse chute par son professeur, décide d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Quoi de mieux pour ça que d'aller prendre un verre...Même en mettant leurs différents de côtés, les deux hommes vont ils réussir à s'entendre?
1. Un double secours

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ainsi que l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR

**Warning :** L'histoire met en scène des relations à caractère homosexuel , rating M. Si vous êtes homophobe ou trop jeune , ne lisez pas cette fic.

**Note : **Avant de poster un nouveau chapitre de ma fic actuelle (échange de directeurs) ou de vous mettre en ligne la nouvelle fic que j'avais annoncé.... J'AI EU UN REVE!! ^_^ Cette histoire m'est venue à l'esprit un soir avant de me coucher, et il fallait absolument que je la mette sur papier (ordi en fait) avant de l'oublier. Donc ne m'en voulez pas pour l'autre!! Pour rassurer ceux et celles qui attendent la suite, elle arrive bientôt.

Là c'est une fic de 6 chapitres, 7 tout au plus. Je pensais plus court, mais en fait ça rend plus long écrit qu'imaginé :)

J'espère que ça vous plaira, une nouvelle HP/SS. N'hésitez pas pour les reviews à me dire ce que vous en pensez, j'adore les lire :p

Et 4 chapitres d'un coup !! (J'ai passé une journée entière à me broyer les yeux sur le PC pour écrire le plus vite possible xD )

**Chapitre 1 : Un double secours**

« Au secours ! » s'époumona Harry.

« Oh non ! Ron, cours chercher le professeur McGonagall, vite !!! » Hermione n'avait jamais été aussi paniquée. Son ami était là, pendu au dessus du vide et pouvait tomber d'un moment à l'autre.

_Flashback_

Le Gryffondor se balladait dans le parc quand un hibou vint frénétiquement voler autour de lui.

« Tu as un message pour moi ? »

Le volatile n'avait aucun parchemin accroché à la patte mais battait des ailes autour du jeune homme.

« On dirait que tu veux que je te suive, c'est ça ? »

Le Grand Duc vola en direction du château et Harry du courir pour le suivre. Il alla jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie et le jeune homme fut obligé de rentrer dans l'école pour grimper en haut de la tour. Arrivé à la fenêtre il se pencha et vit le hibou se poser sur un toit, près d'une masse de plume blanche.

« Hedwige ! »

Sa chouette semblait avoir une aile cassée et ne pouvait plus voler. Elle essayait de se remettre sur ses pattes en vain.

« Ne bouge pas je viens te chercher ! » Dans le feu de l'action, il n'avait pas pensé à utiliser sa baguette. Il se hissa sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regarda vers le sol.

_Ne regarde pas en bas, ne regarde pas en bas !!_

Ron et Hermione passèrent sous la tour, paraissant aussi petit que des Souafles.

« Hey ho ! » hurla-t-il à leur encontre.

« Mais Harry tu es fou !! Qu'est ce que tu fais ??! Descend tu pourrais te tuer ! » Sa meilleure amie avait levé la tête et n'en revenait pas. Ni Ron qui mis ses mains en porte voix : « Ne saute pas Harry, on t'aime tu sais, ça ne vaut pas la peine d'en finir comme ça ! »

Le Survivant secoua la tête et entreprit de longer le mur. Il n'avait rien entendu de ce qu'avaient dit ses amis, à cause de la hauteur et du vent. Il se colla à la paroi de pierre et trouva des prises pour ses mains. Ses pieds reposaient difficilement sur un léger rebord qui faisait le contour de la tour. Malheureusement, une bourrasque souffla et il perdit l'équilibre. Il put se rattraper in extremis au rebord sur lequel il était debout, mais sa baguette tomba de son jeans lors de sa chute. Il était totalement impuissant et le Grand Duc s'était déjà envolé.

_Merlin, sauvez moi ! J'ai survécu à un Avada Kedavra, à des armées de Mangemort, et au Mage Noir le plus puissant de tout les temps…et je vais mourir comme ça ?! Tient bon, quelqu'un va venir te secourir, Hermione et Ron sont juste en bas…_

_Fin du Flashback._

_Ah…un dimanche paisible, sans cris, sans chahut, sans Griffondor…_

Le professeur Snape se baladait tranquillement lorsqu'une masse rousse lui fonça dessus.

_J'ai parlé trop vite à ce qu'on dirait !_

« Professeur ! » Ron avait l'air soulagé de le voir et particulièrement agité à la fois.

« Weasley, vous pourriez au moins vous excu… »

« Plus tard ! Venez c'est urgent ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de lancer une de ses cinglantes répliques et fut tirer de force par le bras.

« Mais enfin, lâchez moi ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! Je vous préviens que ça a intérêt à être grave ! Au moins quelqu'un sur le point de mourir, sinon vous pouvez dire Adieu à votre année scolaire ! »

A peine avait il finit sa phrase qu'il put contempler un terrible spectacle.

« Mais enfin que s'est il passé ? » Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Potter, entre la vie et la mort, pendant dans le vide à plusieurs mètres du sol ; à 50 mètres exactement !

« Weasley, votre balai, où est il ? »

« Dans mon dortoir Monsieur ! »

« Pas le temps…Vous deux, restez là et visez le avec votre baguette. S'il venait à tomber, lancez-lui un sort de lévitation, ça limitera les dégâts. Je monte à la tour. »

Même si voir Harry dans une situation délicate lui plaisait énormément, celle-ci ne le faisait pas du tout rire. C'était lui qui les avait tous sauvez en se débrasant de Voldemort et il ne méritait pas de finir ainsi.

Il dévala les marches, sans se soucier de son souffle de plus en plus court. La vie d'un élève en dépendait.

Arrivé en haut il se rua sur la fenêtre et se pencha par-dessus.

« Potter ! Non de non qu'est ce que vous fabriquez ! Si c'était pour faire votre intéressant, c'est gagné, une fois de plus !»

_Snape qui me vient en aide ! Méfiance tout de même, il pourrait bien me pousser un peu plus pour que je tombe._

« Je voulais sauver ma chouette ! Hedwige ! »

Il se sentait de plus en plus faible, se raccrochant uniquement à la vie par le bout de ses doigts.

Severus murmura une brève incantation pour se maintenir les pieds au sol lorsqu'il se pencherait pour attraper Harry. Décidemment dans une urgence pareille, les réflexes humains prennent le dessus sur ceux sorciers. Il aurait très bien pu utiliser un sort de lévitation pour le ramener dans la tour.

« Votre main Potter ! » Il était obligé de crié à cause du vent.

« Si je lâche une main, je tombe ! »

« Faites moi confiance ! »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, enclins à un trop gros doute.

« Vous me détestez, pourquoi vous ferais-je confiance ?! Voilà une trop belle occasion d'en finir définitivement avec moi ! »

« Je ne vous hais pas au point d'en vouloir votre mort enfin ! Donnez-moi la main imbécile ! »

Harry réunit les dernières forces qui lui restaient et tendit sa main en direction de celle de son professeur.

Une fois sa main empoignée, Severus tira de toutes ses forces vers lui et saisit le haut du bras du Griffondor avec son autre main.

« Aaaah ce que vous êtes lourd Potter ! » rugit il, prenant une couleur écarlate.

Il réussit à le hisser assez haut pour qu'Harry s'agrippe à son épaule de son autre bras.

Snape tenait fermement le garçon contre lui à présent, et fut emporter en arrière par leurs poids.

Le jeune homme s'écroula de tout son long sur son professeur, qui heurta violemment le sol.

Les muscles douloureux, il se releva tant bien que mal sur ses avants bras et observa son sauveur.

« Monsieur vous allez bien ? » dit-il d'une voix timide, toujours affalez sur le corps de Snape.

« Ôtez-vous de là ! » grogna Severus en poussant Harry sur le côté. Le sort qu'il avait lancé sur ses pieds n'avait pas tenu face à une telle chute.

Il se massa douloureusement l'arrière du crâne.

« Merci professeur » Harry qui s'était mis debout lui tendit une main pour l'aider lui aussi à se relever.

Snape se releva sans son aide puis lui répondit : « J'aurai fait ça pour n'importe quel élève, Potter. Je ne tiens pas à être accuser de non assistance à sorcier en danger. »

« Ma chouette ! »

« Je vais le faire, restez là ! »

Snape se pencha par la fenêtre et lança un sort de lévitation sur le petit corps plumeux.

« Oh Hedwige ! » Harry prit délicatement sa chouette et retira son pull pour l'y envelopper.

Ce geste – bizarrement – toucha le maitre des potions. Le Griffondor n'était plus un enfant et prenait chaque jour un peu plus l'apparence d'un homme. Le Quidditch l'avait énormément musclé ce qui l'avait fait prendre des épaules.

Voir ce jeune homme là accomplir un geste si délicat, si tendre, ému Severus. Il eut envi d'esquisser un sourire mais se retint de justesse.

« Je vais l'emmener voir Pomfresh. Encore merci… » Harry avait pris en muscle mais aussi en maturité. Il était assez grand pour savoir mettre ses querelles de côté quand une vie était danger, même celles avec son pire ennemi.

Ses amis l'avaient rejoint à l'infirmerie – et rendu sa baguette par la même occasion – et le Rouge et Or leur raconta toute l'histoire.

« Tu nous as fait une sacrée frousse, on a cru que tu voulais…te suicider » Ron avait finit sa phrase en parlant tout bas, pour ne pas que l'infirmière les entende.

« TU croyais ça Ronald ! Cette idée ne m'a jamais effleuré l'esprit ! Du moment que tout va bien maintenant…Harry tu m'as fait la peur de ma vie !! »

« Je suis désolé… » Il sourit et tout les trois rigolèrent, heureux que cet évènement soit derrière eux.

Pomfresh vint s'adresser à Harry : « Je vais la garder encore quelques jours mon garçon. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude de soigner les hiboux presque autant que les sorciers. Ce genre d'accident arrive de temps en temps Poudlard. »

Le couple – oui, Ron et Hermione se sont mutuellement déclaré leur flamme pendant la bataille finale, et coulent des jours heureux depuis – s'en alla vers la Grande Salle, mais Harry leur dit qu'il avait quelque chose à faire.

Ce quelque chose, s'était remercier Severus à sa juste valeur...

(à suivre)


	2. Vous voulez boire un verre professeur?

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ainsi que l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR

**Warning :** L'histoire met en scène des relations à caractère homosexuel , rating M. Si vous êtes homophobe ou trop jeune , ne lisez pas cette fic.

**Chapitre 2 : Vous voulez boire un verre professeur ?**

Il toqua à sa salle de classe. On mit plusieurs minutes avant de venir lui ouvrir, Snape se trouvant dans l'annexe à côté (son bureau et laboratoire personnel).

« Oui Potter, que puis je faire _encore_ pour vous aujourd'hui ? »

« Vous en avez bien fait assez au contraire…vous m'avez sauvez la vie ! »

« N'exagérons rien Potter » Sa voix était toujours aussi monocorde.

« Je n'exagère pas. Si vous n'étiez pas arrivé je serais sûrement en bouillie à l'heure qu'il est. Ce petit séjour pendu au milieu du vide m'a fait beaucoup réfléchir. »

« Tient donc… » se moqua Snape.

_Notre petite star prendrait elle du plomb dans la cervelle ?_

« J'aimerais beaucoup vous remerciez comme il se doit. Je n'ai ni médaille ou coupe, encore moins de précieux objets qui vous serez utiles, alors j'aimerais simplement vous invitez à boire un verre. »

Ça lui était venu, comme ça, au beau milieu de la conversation.

_Formuler à haute voix ça rend pas pareil quand même…ça parait carrément indécent oui !!_

« Hum, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Enfin, je veux dire non, bien sûr que non ! » Snape avait l'air déboussolé tout d'un coup.

_Ha ! Je l'ai séché ! _Harry souriait intérieurement_._

Puis il se reprit, adoptant son habituel ton froid :

« Potter, je suis votre professeur. Les enseignants et les élèves ne vont pas boire des _verres_ ensemble. »

« S'il vous plait, ma requête n'a rien d'inconvenante. J'aimerais simplement vous offrir un verre. Je vois là l'occasion rêver d'enterrer la hache de guerre entre nous. Le mois d'avril a débuté, ce qui veut dire que l'année scolaire est bientôt finit. La bataille contre le Mal est elle définitivement terminée. Alors pourquoi continuerions-nous à nous haïr ? Pour de mauvaises raisons qui plus est. Je voudrais que vous me laissiez une chance de vous montrez qui je suis réellement. Vous avez eu la possibilité de me prouvez cette après midi que vous étiez quelqu'un de bien…quoiqu'au fond de moi je n'en ai jamais douté… »

Harry se perdit un instant dans ses pensées tandis que Severus Snape le fixait, les yeux ronds comme des Bavboules.

_Jamais je n'aurai pensé qu'il pouvait être aussi mature. Courageux, certes – quoi que inconscient parfois, comme en cet instant – mais aussi réfléchi…ça non ! C'est vrai que ses attitudes infantiles m'ont toujours agacées au plus au point, son arrogance, j'en passe et des meilleures. _

_Mais c'était il y a longtemps je dois le reconnaitre. Depuis la guerre, il n'est plus le même…Qui serait le même si à 17 ans, le monde entier reposait sur ses épaules…Et depuis la rentrée, il est d'une politesse et d'une attitude exemplaire, même pendant mes cours._

_Et s'il avait vraiment changé ? Moi quelqu'un de bien ? Salazard il a perdu des neurones en haut de la tour ?_

« Tout ça pour vous dire que je souhaiterais vous démontrer que je suis aussi quelqu'un de bien. Il y a une sortie organisée à Pré-au-Lard samedi prochain. Si vous acceptez ma proposition, nous pourrions peut être discuté de ça de manière plus approfondie. Qu'en dites-vous ? »

« Et si je refuses ? » Snape avait plissé les yeux et attendait impatient sa réponse.

« Tant pis…Je ne vous harcèlerais pas, si c'est de ça dont vous avez peur. Je respecte votre décision, vous êtes et restez mon supérieur. Je trouverais juste ça…dommage. »

Il souri faussement et tapota de la main sur une table près de lui.

_Il va dire non c'est sûr…Au moins j'aurai essayé…Pourquoi je veux absolument faire ça d'ailleurs ? Il vaudrait peut être mieux qu'il refuse en fait…Oh oui, il vaudrait mieux ! Sinon je vais me retrouver à boire un coup avec mon professeur de potions ! Avec Severus Snape !_

Il entendit un long soupir suivit d'un : « J'accepte Potter. »

« Pardon ? » s'étonna Harry.

« J'accepte. Ne me faite pas répéter encore une fois ou je change d'avis ! »

« A samedi alors ! Enfin à mardi d'abord, en cours ! »

Puis le Griffondor partit, presque sautillant, se demandant pourquoi cette nouvelle le rendait aussi jovial.

La mine réjouit du jeune homme fit se demander à Severus si il avait bien fait d'accepter.

Samedi arriva vite et Harry avait parlé de son « rendez-vous » à ses amis.

« T'es dingues ?! » Ron ne cessait de répéter cette phrase, comme un leitmotiv.

« Moi je trouve que c'est très bien. Harry peut être fier d'avoir pris une initiative comme ça. C'est très adulte de sa part de vouloir s'expliquer avec le professeur Snape. »

« C'est inconscient et suicidaire ! Il va te faire exécuter au détour d'une ruelle. »

« Ron, si il avait voulu me tuer, il aurait très bien pu dimanche dernier. »

« T'es dingue. » conclu son ami, encore une fois.

« Bonne chance Harry, je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer. Promis on en parle à personne. »

Ils partirent main dans la main et il entendit le rouquin dire une fois de plus : « Dingue ! Maboul je te dis ! »

Il ne savait pas quand allait le rejoindre son professeur. Ni où ils iraient d'ailleurs. Par précaution, il attendait devant _La Tête de Sanglier_. Ce ne serait certainement pas du goût de Snape de s'afficher aux _Trois Balais_, devant une foule d'étudiants.

En fait, il se demandait même si il allait venir. Au moment où il commençait à désespérer, un bruit de cape se fit entendre derrière lui.

« Bien Potter, c'est l'endroit le plus approprier il me semble. » Il le regardait de haut, dans ses longues robes noires.

Avec tout le courage qu'un Griffondor pouvait, il sourit au Serpentard avant d'entrer dans le pub. Une épaisse fumée tamisait le plafond et les rares personnes présentes observèrent avec méfiance les nouveaux venus. Une fois que Snape fut entré, tout les visages s'abaissèrent et retournèrent à leurs discussions. Harry prit soin de choisir la table la plus au fond et la plus éloignée de toutes.

Abelforth arriva, les toisant de ses profonds yeux bleus.

« Salut gamin. »

« Bonjour. » Il sourit là encore avec difficulté.

« Snape. » lâcha le vieil homme d'un mouvement de tête.

« Abelforth, quel plaisir… » dit l'interpellé, d'un air mauvais.

« Je vous sers quoi ? »

« Une Bièraubeurre pour moi. » Harry savait qu'elle ne serait pas aussi bonne que celle de Rosmerta, mais bon, il s'en contenterait.

« Un Whisky pur Feu. »

Le patron s'éloigna et Snape demanda :

« Alors, Potter…Maintenant que nous sommes ici, de quoi voulez me parlez ? »

Harry lui expliqua que, malgré ce que Snape voulait entendre, il n'était pas une personne arrogante. Il osa même lui raconter son enfance, sans pourtant se faire passer comme une pauvre victime.

_Ne pas savoir qu'on est un sorcier, qu'on possède un don précieux ! C'est intolérable, presque autant que de devoir dormir dans un placard !_

La conversation chauffa à deux ou trois reprises, et dura au moins une bonne heure. Lorsque les deux hommes furent à court d'arguments, le sujet dériva quelque peu.

« J'aimerais bien devenir professeur, comme vous. Enfin, pas _comme vous._ »

« Et pourquoi donc, pas _comme moi_ ? Je suis un mauvais enseignant c'est cela ? »

« Ah non non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! Je ne veux pas enseigner les potions c'est tout. Plutôt les Défenses Contre les Force du Mal. »

La conversation dura une bonne heure de plus, plus détendue cette fois.

« Bien, il est temps de rentrer je pense. »

La douceur du printemps les enveloppa quand ils sortirent du bar. Une vague odeur de fleur vint rafraichir leurs narines, exposées trop longtemps à la fumée de cigarette.

Il n'y avait plus d'élèves dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard ; l'heure autorisée était passée depuis une bonne demi-heure.

« Il était temps de rentrer. Vu que je vous ai mis en retard, vous ne serez pas sanctionné pour être arrivé après l'heure au château. »

Harry ne répondit rien.

_Ba tient, manquerais plus que ça !_

Il reconnu alors une silhouette familière.

« Harry, ça faisait longtemps ! » Olivier Dubois lui bondit dessus, le prenant dans ses bras.

« Oui c'est vrai… » Il le repoussa gentiment, gêné de l'attitude son ex petit ami.

« Oh bonjour professeur Snape. »

« Dubois… » cracha Severus.

« Dis Harry, je me disais…On pourrait sortir un soir si tu veux ? »

Snape était exaspéré.

_Non mais ça va maintenant ! On ne me fait pas attendre de la sorte, je ne suis pas la potiche quand même_ ! _Dubois a l'air de beaucoup apprécié Potter, beaucoup trop même…_

« Non merci Olivier, c'est gentil mais non. Excuse moi je dois rentrer. »

Mais Olivier ne se poussa pas et pris Harry par les épaules pour l'emmener avec lui.

« Je t'ai dit non, tu es sourd ? »

Devant le regard noir de Snape, l'ancien élève partit dans la direction opposée déçu et fâché.

« Excusez-moi…Olivier Dubois est…mon ex petit ami. Je lui ai déjà dit cent fois que s'était finit, il s'acharne comme un diable. »

« Vous êtes… » Severus ne finit pas sa phrase, choqué par cette révélation.

_Potter…gay ! Ca alors ! Eh bien j'en aurai plus appris en une journée qu'en 7 ans. Ce garçon est incroyable…Et il a une sacrée répartie. Je ne me suis pas ennuyé une seconde depuis qu'il est là. Il est totalement différent lorsqu'il n'est pas avec ces autres bêtas de Griffondor…_

« Oui gay. Cela vous pose-t-il un problème professeur Snape ? Si oui, je suis au regret de vous annoncé que notre conversation s'arrête là. » Il était très sérieux, l'air grave.

« Bien sûr que non. Je ne suis pas aussi étroit d'esprit. Mais surtout je me fiche éperdument de savoir avec qui vous sortez Potter. Dubois ou un autre, ça m'est égal. »

« Eh bien, pourquoi souriez vous ? » continua l'ancien Serpentard en voyant les lèvres étirées de son jeune élève.

« Pour rien Monsieur…pour rien. »

Ils marchèrent côte à côte encore quelques rues, sans rien dire. Chacun voulait savourer ce bref moment de tranquillité, hors du temps, si inattendu.

_Si bien…_ se dit le brun.

Le Griffondor avait sourit car les remarques cinglantes de son professeur lui paraissaient tout autre. Elles ne l'effrayaient plus. Après cette discussion, Harry avait trouvé Snape d'une compagnie…agréable à sa grande surprise. Le message qu'il avait voulu faire passer n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd, et il savait que son enseignant le respectait désormais.

Il trouvait que les pics qu'il lui envoyait ressemblaient plus à un jeu qu'autre chose. Il s'était régalé de leur conversation tumultueuse ; il n'avait pas eu d'échange aussi intéressant depuis longtemps.

Et il n'était pas le seul à penser comme cela...

(à suivre)


	3. Vacances à Poudlard

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ainsi que l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR

**Warning :** L'histoire met en scène des relations à caractère homosexuel , rating M. Si vous êtes homophobe ou trop jeune , ne lisez pas cette fic.

**Chapitre 3 : Vacances à Poudlard**

Ils transplanèrent devant Poudlard et rentrèrent. Arrivés dans le hall d'entrée, Harry brisa le silence ambiant :

« Merci de m'avoir accordé votre après-midi Monsieur. »

Puis il lui tendit sa main. Le jeune homme mettait un point d'honneur à être d'une politesse irréprochable, depuis les nombreuses bourdes qu'il avait fait par le passé. S'il se considérait adulte, il devait se comporter en tant que tel. Enfin, quand il était avec des grandes personnes, pas avec les amis de son âge.

Le maitre des Potions parut encore une fois troublé par le comportement si mûr de celui qu'il considérait - il y a encore une semaine - comme un gamin.

Il répondit à son geste et ils se serrèrent la main.

Mais il ne pouvait pas mettre de côté toute sa personnalité et avant que Snape ne tourne les talons il ajouta : « Dites, il y a une nouvelle sortie la semaine prochaine. C'est exceptionnel mais c'est pour permettre aux cinquièmes années d'y aller. Ce weekend ils avaient des révisions intensives pour leurs B.U.S.E.S et.. »

« Où voulez vous en venir, Monsieur Potter ? » répondit Severus, mi agacé, mi amusé de voir son étudiant se gratter l'arrière du crâne de manière impatiente.

« Eh bien, je me disais… Non ça ne fait rien, je ne veux pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps… »

« Potter, soit vous me dites ce qui vous trotte dans la tête, soit je vous fais prendre du Véritasérum pour l'entendre, est ce clair ? »

« Cela vous direz-t-il de m'accompagner à nouveau samedi prochain ? Pour discuter autour d'un verre, comme aujourd'hui. Oh, si vous ne voulez pas je comprendrais évidemment. »

« J'y réfléchirais. » répondit-il d'une voix grave.

La semaine s'écoula, terriblement lentement cette fois ci. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait tant apprécié être avec son professeur, et ce sentiment l'effrayait un peu.

_Parce que c'est un homme cultivé, qui sais parler d'autre chose que des nouvelles confiseries qui viennent de sortir…Oui mais…Pas de mais ! Il t'a sauvé la vie, tu voulais remettre les compteurs à zéro, s'est fait ! Alors arrête de penser au passé. Lui l'a visiblement mis de côté, sinon il n'aurait pas accepté de boire un verre. En tout cas il n'en a pas accepté de deuxième…_

_Après tout c'est normal, c'est mon professeur ; et il ne doit pas me trouver aussi intéressant que ça. Harry, pourquoi as-tu envi qu'il te trouve intéressant ? Tu es dingue ! Ron avait raison !_

Vendredi soir tomba, et le jeune homme était sans nouvelle de son enseignant.

Un petit hibou gris toqua à la fenêtre du dortoir et Harry se précipita pour ouvrir. Ron veillait avec sa petite amie dans la salle commune, il ne lui demanderait donc pas qui s'était.

Il déroula le parchemin et lu : _J'accepte_.

Ce simple mot le fit bondir de joie. Il se calma vite, à nouveau troublé par ses réactions impulsives.

C'était le dernier week-end avant les vacances, mais il resterait exceptionnellement à Poudlard. Les parents de Ron partaient faire une croisière et la maison serait donc vide en leur absence. Ginny allait en Roumanie voir son frère, et Ron en France avec Hermione. Ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça.

Dans quelques mois, il quitterait définitivement le château, à moins d'y être pris comme enseignant dans plusieurs années. Il en profiter pour flâner dans les couloirs, passer du temps en cuisine avec Dobby, s'entrainer à voler…comme au bon vieux temps.

Il retrouva Snape à la même heure que la dernière fois, devant le pub miteux.

« Bonjour Monsieur. » lança Harry tout sourire.

« Bonjour Potter » lui répondit Snape, d'une voix plus douce que d'habitude.

« Je dois dire que votre politesse et vos bonnes manières ne sont pas étrangères à mon choix. »

Enjoué, le jeune homme rentra dans le bar et tint la porte pour son professeur.

« Après vous. »

« N'en faite pas trop tout de même ! »

« Pardon… » fit le Survivant, confus.

Snape laissa échapper un rire devant sa mine dépitée. Jamais Harry ne l'avait entendu rire.

_Merlin, ça me fait tout drôle ! C'est agréable de le voir détendu, on dirait presque quelqu'un d'autre._

Ils commandèrent la même chose que la dernière fois et entamèrent la discussion. Le jeune homme avait ramené un exemplaire de la Gazette et le débat se fit autour d'un article sur le Ministère de la Magie.

Evidemment, ils ne s'entendaient pas sur tout. Severus Snape restait un sorcier attaché aux traditions, peu sympathisant du parti Moldu. Mais ça leurs plaisaient de débattre ainsi, d'épuiser leurs derniers arguments dans une sanglante bataille de mots.

Severus insista pour payer car la première fois Harry avait réglé en douce leurs consommations.

« A dans deux semaines Potter. » fit le professeur, arrivés tout deux dans le hall.

« On se recroisera sûrement dans les couloirs avant, je ne pars cette année. »

« Oh…navré je ne savais pas. »

Rarement Severus lui avait parlé avec tant de compassion. Harry eut envi de lui sourire béatement, comme quand on regarde un chiot faire ses premiers pas.

« Ne le soyez pas. J'aime ce château plus que tout, ça a été ma première maison, avant celle des Weasley. Je profiterais des vacances pour en arpenter les moindres recoins une dernière fois…avant de partir à la fin de l'année. »

_Sa première véritable maison…comme moi._

« Alors à bientôt. » Son professeur s'avança à sa hauteur. Il n'était plus grand que de dix petits centimètres. Ils échangèrent une poignée de main et partirent, Severus vers les cachots, Harry vers la tour des Gryffondors.

Severus n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il pensait à sa journée…avec Harry.

_Ce garçon en a dans le crâne c'est incroyable ! J'avoue qu'il a eut une bonne idée de tout reprendre sur de bonnes bases. Bon je ne peux quand même pas tout oublier…mais je ne peux décemment pas le blâmer pour ses erreurs de jeunesse. Moi j'ai fait bien pire à son âge._

Il regarda son bras gauche en soupirant. Bien que Voldemort ai disparu, la marque de sa bêtise, elle, ne disparaitrait jamais.

Il se leva de son canapé pour aller à son bureau, près de la bibliothèque. Elle n'était pas immense, mais il était fier de la collection qu'elle renfermait.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je vais faire mais.. » Il parla à voix haute, comme pour se rassurer de son geste.

Quelqu'un d'autre ne dormait pas à l'autre bout du château…Harry tournait en rond dans la salle commune depuis plusieurs heures. Que ne fut pas sa surprise quand une chouette effraie toqua aux carreaux, à deux heures du matin.

Il prit le parchemin attaché à la patte de l'oiseau. Son nom était écrit dessus.

_Qui peut m'écrire à cette heure là ?_

_Potter,_

_Si vous souhaitez profiter de vos vacances pour vous améliorer en potions, je suis disposé à vous aidez. N'oubliez pas vos que vous avez vos A.S.P.I.C.s en fin d'année. Je serais disponible à partir de lundi._

_Cordialement_

_Severus Snape._

Harry savait bien ce que ça voulait dire. Son professeur appréciait autant sa compagnie que lui, sans quoi il n'aurait jamais fait preuve d'une telle générosité.

Il fouilla discrètement dans sa malle à l'étage pour en extirper en morceau de parchemin vierge.

Il réfléchit un bon moment avant de trouver la parfaite tournure.

_Ça doit dire oui, montrer que ça me fait plaisir, mais pas trop…_

_Cher professeur Snape,_

_Votre proposition m'a agréablement surpris et je l'accepte volontiers. La partie potions des examens est en effet importante, et votre aide me sera précieuse. Comme vous me l'avez souvent répété, mon niveau dans cette matière laisse à désirer je l'admets. Je viendrais dans votre salle de classe lundi. Merci de m'accorder cette faveur, je prends conscience de la chance que j'ai._

_Salutations_

_Harry Potter_

_Parfait. _

Il s'endormi rapidement après, paisible.

Dimanche matin, Ron et Hermione partirent tôt. Harry fit un tour de balai dans l'après midi et se rendit au dîner, seul. Peu d'élèves étaient restés au château. Après la guerre, le sentiment de perdre un être cher demeurait dans chaque famille, et les parents souhaitaient passer du temps avec leurs enfants ; surtout les plus jeunes.

Aucun premier et deuxième année n'était là. Il y avait en tout et pour tout trois Serpentard, deux Poufsouffles, deux Serdaigles et un seul Griffondor : Harry.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la Grande Salle, il n'y avait plus que les deux Poufsouffles à table.

Ce sentiment de vide autour de lui l'apaisa un peu.

A peine installé, la gazette ouverte devant lui, que Snape entra à son tour.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et Harry osa lever une main en signe de salutation.

Severus hocha la tête pour lui répondre puis se dirigea à sa table, avec Dumbledore et le professeur Trelawney

Arrivé au dessert, Harry prit une glace en bâton saveur chocolat. Merlin ce qu'il adorait ça.

Il la dégusta nonchalamment, à moitié affalé sur la table.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de regarder ce spectacle, son subconscient l'y poussant.

_Il oubli vite les bonnes manières quand il est seul…En même temps, on ne peut pas être toujours irréprochable…Et c'est moi qui dit ça !_

Il quitta la Grande Salle, pressé de corriger ses dernières copies. Il voulait avoir du temps demain avec le garçon.

« Entrez, je vous attendais. »

« Bonjour Professeur. » C'était la première fois en 7 ans qu'il n'angoissait pas à l'idée de rentrer en classe de potions.

« Je vous ai préparé de quoi réaliser une potion type qui tombe à l'examen. »

« Vous l'exécuterais seul tout d'abord, afin que je vois où sont vos points forts et faibles. Je reste à votre disposition si vous avez besoin d'aide. Allez-y »

Il donna un coup de baguette et la formule s'inscrit au tableau.

Harry était détendu et manipulait avec précision. Savoir que l'homme lui faisait « confiance » et ne le déstabilisait pas toutes les cinq minutes l'aidait énormément.

« S'il vous plait ? » Snape se leva de derrière son bureau et s'approcha.

« Pour la sixième étape, je dois ajouter les cristaux de souffres avant ou après avoir remué ? »

« Ça n'as pas d'importance mais l'idéal est de faire les deux en même temps. En tout cas, jusqu'ici ça à l'air d'aller. »

Le brun savait que ça équivalait à un « bravo » de sa part et ressentit un sentiment de fierté.

« Je vais vous aidez. »

Il lui prit délicatement la cuillère en bois des mains.

« A mon signal, vous verserez lentement les cristaux, moi je tourne. »

Ils travaillèrent en équipe ainsi pour la fin de la potion. Severus n'avait jamais personne pour le seconder et finalement, il aimait bien.

_Du moment que ce n'est pas Neville, Goyle ou Crabbe…_

La séance prit fin et Harry avait réussi presque parfaitement sa potion.

« Pour la prochaine Potion, qui se réalise à partir de celle-ci, il faut attendre deux jours. »

« Ah… » fit le jeune homme, visiblement déçu.

« Néanmoins.. »

_J'adore ce « Néanmoins » !! _

« Vous pouvez m'accompagner à la Bibliothèque si vous le souhaitez. Madame Pince est en vacance et elle m'a confié les clefs. »

_Mais enfin Severus, arrête ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Les potions ça ne te suffit pas ?!_

« Quand ? »

« Maintenant. » Son ton était ferme, limite autoritaire, ce qui fit frissonner Harry.

_Dire que les vacances ont à peine commencées !_

_(à suivre)  
_


	4. Londres, nous voilà!

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ainsi que l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR

**Warning :** L'histoire met en scène des relations à caractère homosexuel , rating M. Si vous êtes homophobe ou trop jeune , ne lisez pas cette fic.

**Chapitre 4 : Londres, nous voilà !**

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à la Bibliothèque à discuter et à lire.

Severus était perturbé en son fort intérieur par ce qu'il faisait. Non seulement Harry était son élève, mais il restait Potter, et cette idée avait du mal à partir. Pourtant au fur et à mesure qu'il passait du temps avec lui, Snape s'habituait à sa présence. Il l'appréciait à un point que passer une journée sans le voir le dérangeait.

Il avait rarement eu d'amis ou de personnes avec qui il s'entendait bien. Il y avait Albus, certes, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Il retrouvait avec Harry la fougue et la vivacité enfouit en lui. Il laisser peu à peu tomber son masque froid, et ça lui faisait du bien. Et pour ça, il acceptait de mettre de côté le fait qu'Harry soit…Harry.

Le jour suivant ils préparèrent une nouvelle potion et finirent leur journée à la Bibliothèque.

Et il en fut de même durant toute la semaine. Samedi arriva et les deux hommes n'avaient pour occupation que de lire sur un banc dans le parc, à l'ombre d'un chêne.

« Poudlard est vraiment un bel endroit. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas beaucoup de points de comparaison… »

« Eh bien vous avez visitez Londres me semble-t-il ? »

« Visitez ? Mis à part le Chemin de Traverse et le Ministère je n'ai pas vu grand-chose. Et les trois quarts du temps j'avais une bande de dégénérés à mes trousses alors… »

« Vous n'avez donc jamais vu la Tour de Londres ? Ou le Tower Bridge ? » dit Severus, atterré.

« Non mais ça en fait des hauts monuments d'où je pourrais tomber. »

Snape laissa échapper un rire sincère et réfléchis quelques instants.

« Voudriez-vous les voir ? »

« Eh bien…oui ! Mais pour ça il faut aller à Londres ! »

« Vraiment votre perspicacité m'étonnera toujours Potter. » se moqua son professeur.

« Nous irons. Ce soir ça me parait bien. »

« Ce soir ? Oui ce serait formidable ! Mais en a-t-on le droit ? »

« Le directeur n'a pas besoin d'être au courant. S'il l'apprend je lui dirais que c'était une sortie éducative, ou que vous n'aviez plus assez de matériel scolaire. Peu importe. Je vous croyais au dessus des règles de toute manière ? »

« Non jamais, qu'est ce qui vous fait pensez ça ? » ironisa le jeune homme.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement et continuèrent leurs lectures respectives.

oooooooooooooooo

Harry remontait dans son dortoir en quatrième vitesse. Il avait rarement été si nerveux.

_« Rendez vous à 19 heure dans mes appartements. » _La phrase du Serpentard résonnait encore dans sa tête.

_J'ai un rendez vous avec Snape, un rendez vous ! Non, pas vraiment, c'est juste une sortie comme ça...oui un rendez vous !! Et je dois le rejoindre dans ses appartements…Je crois que je vais vomir…_

Il mit du temps à choisir sa tenue et opta pour un jeans moulant et une chemise blanche. Il voulait restait sobre mais pas trop chaste quand même.

C'est toujours aussi nerveux qu'il frappa à la porte que lui avait indiqué son professeur.

« Ponctuel à ce que je vois. » déclama Snape en ouvrant.

Le cœur d'Harry failli manquer un battement.

L'homme qui se tenait devant lui ne ressemblait plus à son enseignant.

Il portait un jeans bleu foncé, le moulant avantageusement, comme celui du garçon. Un t-shirt noir manche courte lui collait à la peau. Harry s'étonna de le voir musclé, et parfaitement proportionné. Sa peau blanche contrastait élégamment avec ses vêtements sombres ainsi qu'avec ses cheveux ébène. _Brillants et étonnamment beaux ce soir _pensa le Gryffondor.

Il portait dans la main gauche un blouson en cuir et avec son tatouage sur ce même avant bras il faisait mauvais genre ; ce qu'Harry qualifia de :

_Sexy ! Merlin, non seulement il est intelligent et cultivé mais il est SEXY !_

« Vous, vous êtes très élégant Monsieur. »

_Pas élégant, sexy !_

« Merci Potter. » dit il d'un ton désintéressé.

Harry voulu se chasser cette idée de la tête en se répétant qu'il s'agissait de l'ancien Mangemort détesté.

_Et puis il n'est pas gay comme moi. C'est sûrement pour ça d'ailleurs que je ressens toutes ces choses. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de mec dans ma vie. Presque 1 an à vrai dire, depuis Olivier._

« Allons-y » déclara son professeur.

oooooooooooooooo

Ils atterrirent dans une cour d'immeuble désaffectée.

« C'est un point d'atterrissage pour les sorciers. On donne l'impression de sortir d'un vieil immeuble abandonné. Le Tower Bridge n'est pas loin, vous allez voir c'est un pont très impressionnant. »

Les deux hommes arpentèrent la ville pendant plusieurs heures, le plus âgé faisant découvrir au plus jeune les merveilles que renfermait Londres.

Big Ben sonna onze heures et ils décidèrent d'aller boire un coup.

« Je connais un bar pas loin d'ici. Moins lugubre que le pub de Pré-au-Lard je vous rassure. »

Ils s'installèrent et Severus accepta à contre cœur que son élève commande un Whisky pur Feu comme lui.

« Donni qu'est ce que c'est que cette machine dans l'arrière salle ? » interpella Severus.

Le patron du « Sorcier qui mousse » lui répondit : « C'est Moldu. Un billard que ça s'appelle. C'est ma femme qui a insisté pour que j'l'installe. »

« Moldu » cracha Snape.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir. Il n'aimait pas quand son enseignant parler à mal des Moldus.

« Je vais vous montrer, c'est très amusant. »

« Ah oui, et en quoi cela consiste il ? »

« Hum…à…rentrer des boules dans des trous avec un long bout de bois. » tenta Harry.

« Fantastique ! Aussi intéressant que de s'échanger des cartes Chocogrenouille alors. »

Le jeune homme se leva et se posta devant son professeur.

« S'il vous plait » Il fit la moue pour amadouer l'autre.

« D'accord » souffla Severus, énervé contre lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas résister devant une mimique pareille.

Snape regardait avec méfiance le jeu au tapis vert.

« Tenez, une queue »

« Pardon ? Potter je ne vous permets pas une telle familiarité avec moi ! Qu'est ce qui vous prend tout d'un coup ?! »

« Parce que on appelle ça comme ça : une queue de billard. » Il lui tendit à nouveau l'objet en question.

« Ah… » Il se sentit ridicule, mais Harry dissipa le malaise en lui expliquant les règles.

« Positionnez vous comme si vous vouliez taper dans une boule. Cette rouge par exemple. Bien, penchez vous un peu plus en avant pour mieux voir l'axe de frappe. »

Le jeune homme vint se placer ensuite derrière son professeur ce qui fit sursauter celui-ci. Il positionna ses bras sur ceux de Snape pour lui montrer quel geste adopter. Pour se faire il dut se presser un peu plus contre le dos de Severus, qui sursauta à nouveau. Se rendant compte de la position dans laquelle ils étaient, il dit :

« Excusez moi, cette proximité physique vous dérange peut être, je n'ai pas réfléchi. Si c'est parce que je suis homo, je vous rassure je ne suis pas intéressé par tout ce qui bouge. »

Il s'empressa d'ajouter : « Non pas que vous n'êtes pas intéressant, vous êtes très bien pour votre âge. Enfin, non je veux dire vous êtes jeune et vous pourriez séduire beaucoup d'hommes si vous le vouliez, ou des femmes. Mais pas moi, c'est ça que je veux dire. »

« Potter, j'ai compris ! Inutile de gaspillez votre salive. Si on commençait plutôt ? »

« Oui oui jouons ! » se rattrapa le Survivant en s'éloignant du corps de son professeur.

_Oh la la, j'ai été ridicule ! Et j'ai du le blesser qui plus est. Pourquoi il a fallu que je gâche la soirée…En tout cas, il sentait drôlement bon. Ce mélange de parfum et de légère transpiration masculine…Et son dos était chaud. Brrr il faut vraiment que je me trouve quelqu'un moi !_

Harry finit par gagner, mais pas de beaucoup et ils rentrèrent à Poudlard.

« C'était extraordinaire, je ne vous remercierez jamais assez. »

« Vous me direz merci plus tard Potter. La soirée n'est pas finit, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez vous coucher. »

« J'ai peur de ne pas saisir, professeur. »

« Vous voulez venir boire un verre, chez moi ? »

_Chez lui ?!_

« Oui volontiers, je ne suis pas fatigué du tout. »

Harry le suivi encore sous le choc.

_Bon là on peut qualifier ça de rendez-vous non ??_

Une fois entrés, Snape enleva sa veste en cuir qu'il adossa à une chaise. Il enleva aussi ses chaussures, ce qui étonna Harry. Ça lui donnait un air décontracté, se balader en jeans, t-shirt et chaussettes…Le salon dans lequel ils venaient d'entrer était grand et accueillant, contrairement à toute idée reçue. Le garçon se permit de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, Snape ne prononçant toujours rien.

Harry détaillait la pièce, n'en revenant pas de où et avec qui il était. Et surtout comme si la situation paraissait normal.

Le sorcier donna un coup de baguette en passant devant lui pour allumer le feu et alla directement à son bureau. Il ouvrit un petit tiroir et en sortit un paquet de cigarette.

« Vous fumez professeur? »

« Rarement, après une soirée en général. Donc oui, rarement. »

Il s'assit sur un canapé en face du jeune homme.

« Malheureusement il n'existe pas de cigarette magiques. On a juste inventé une Potion pour éviter les dents jaunes, et il existe des sorts relativement simples pour faire partir la fumée ou l'odeur des doigts et vêtements. »

Courbé en avant, la tête légèrement penchée, il alluma avec un petit briquet noir la dite-cigarette.

Ses cheveux lui cachaient une partie du visage et Harry lui trouva en cet instant un air mystérieux.

Il en tira une longue bouffée et se cala au fond du sofa.

« Vous savez pour tout à l'heure...au billard...j'espère que vous avez compris ce que j'essayais de dire. Je n'ai pas voulu vous blesser vous voyez... »

« Potter, ne soyez pas gêné par votre franchise. C'est une qualité que j'aime chez vous. »

« Serais-ce un compliment? Ce jour est à marquer d'une pierre blanche! »

« Oui on peut dire ça. »

Encouragé par cette remarque, Harry repris de plus belles ses explications.

« Potter. » interpella Severus.

Mais le jeune homme ne releva pas son nom et continua.

« Potter! »

« Oui? »

« Je suis gay. »

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais rien n'en sortit.

« Alors arrêtez une bonne fois pour toute de vous excusez. Je comprends parfaitement ce que vous tentez de me dire. »

_Gay ? Lui, gay? _Le Gryffondor avait du mal à respirer à cause de la chaleur qui l'envahit.

_Je n'aurai jamais deviné...si ça avait été le cas, je pensais qu'il me l'aurait dit après avoir découvert pour moi. Remarque on n'était pas aussi proche avant, je ne vois pas pourquoi il m'aurait révéler un tel secret. Mais ça veut dire qu'on l'est assez aujourd'hui..._

_Il aime les hommes ! JE suis un homme...et en jouant je me suis mis derrière lui, comme si on..._

Il rougit violemment à cette idée.

« Mais vous.. »

« Je ne vous direz rien de plus, j'en ai déjà dit beaucoup trop. »

Ce qui clôt la conversation.

Snape s'allongea dans le canapé, appuyant sa tête contre l'accoudoir. D'un coup de baguette il déclencha une chaîne-HiFi sorcière et un morceau de musique classique débuta

« Ça change des Wyrd Sisters. ! Mais j'aime bien c'est apaisant. Vous avez beaucoup de goût. »

« Je sais. » dit la voix rauque.

« Pourrais je vous empruntez un livre? » Harry avait remarqué la bibliothèque à l'autre bout de la pièce et comme Snape n'avait pas l'air enclin à entamer une discussion, il préférait le laisser tranquille.

« Oui vous pouvez. Mais pas ceux qui sont tout en haut. »

Le jeune homme ne demanda pas pourquoi et alla s'en choisir un. Il n'y avait pas de raison particulière, ces livres étaient comme les autres. Simplement Snape voulait garder un peu de pouvoir et ne pas tout autoriser au jeune homme. Déjà qu'il l'accueillait chez lui.

Ils passèrent ainsi le reste de la soirée, à lire et écouter de la musique l'un à côté de l'autre.

Quand il se fit 4h du matin, Severus demanda poliment à son élève de partir.

« 4 heure ? Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé… »

Le professeur le raccompagna à la porte et ils se serrèrent la main. Peut être était ce dû à l'alcool qu'il avait bu mais Harry eu l'impression que la poignée de main dura plus longtemps que d'habitude.

« Bonne nuit Harry. » laissa échapper Severus. Il le regretta immédiatement.

« Hum, bonne nuit Potter. » rectifia-t-il.

« Vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom, ça ne me dérange pas. » De souvenir, jamais Harry n'avait ressentit un sentiment aussi fort en entendant quelqu'un prononcer son nom.

_Surtout d'une voix aussi rauque…et sensuelle…Bon stop, reprends-toi !_

« Moi en revanche, je ne souhaite pas que vous m'appeliez par mon nom. » s'indignia Severus.

« Je ne me serais pas permis, _professeur_. »

Harry insista bien sur le mot, lui donnant un côté excitant que n'avait jamais remarqué Snape.

« A demain ? » demanda Harry

« A demain. » dit froidement Severus avant de refermer brutalement la porte.

_Comment j'ai pu me fourrer dans une pareille situation ?_ se demanda, exténuer, le maitre des potions.

(à suivre)


	5. Et vous, c’est quoi votre type d'homme?

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ainsi que l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR

**Warning :** L'histoire met en scène des relations à caractère homosexuel , rating M. Si vous êtes homophobe ou trop jeune , ne lisez pas cette fic.

**Note :** Merci pour les reviews! Sinon, quelqu'un sait comment on accepte les reviews anonymes? Il y a une manip' spéciale à faire?

Prochain chapitre : Sous les étoiles.

Bonne lecture ;)

**Chapitre 5 : Et vous, c'est quoi votre type d'homme ?**

Il n'appellerait certainement pas son élève par son prénom, et puis quoi encore ?!

Hier soir, ça lui avait échappé et ça ne recommencerait plus.

D'ailleurs pourquoi fallait il qu'ils continuent à se voir ? Severus se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir tant besoin de la compagnie du garçon. C'était presque une drogue maintenant et il attendait le moment où il se voyait avec l'impatiente d'un enfant.

« Barcelone, ça vous va ? » avait il demandé à contre cœur à son élève qui l'avait rejoint devant le château.

« Oh bien sûr ! N'importe où ça me va ! » _Du moment que je suis avec vous…_pensa-t-il pour lui-même.

Ils arpentèrent les différents monuments de la ville, et se rendirent dans le quartier sorcier le plus populaire.

« Vous en connaissez des coins professeur »

« J'ai beaucoup voyagé pour l'Ordre. Ne croyez pas que les Mangemorts se cantonnent à l'Angleterre. »

Ils rentrèrent dans un bar et commandèrent des boissons et des tapas.

Un groupe local jouait des musiques traditionnelles comme le flamenco.

Harry avait très envie de danser, mais il n'osait pas demander directement à son professeur de l'accompagner. 

_Non mais tu t'imagines que vous allez danser, là, tous les deux ? Qu'il se colle à toi et qu'il te regarde plus intensément que d'habitude ? Que l'alcool et la musique auront raison de lui et qu'il se penche, lentement, très lentement en fermant les yeux pour…_

« Potter, vous êtes avec nous ? » Severus claqua des doigts devant ses prunelles fermées. Il s'était laissé emporté par sa rêverie et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il se rendit compte sur quoi il avait fantasmé.

« Oh euh…pardonnez-moi, Monsieur. J'écoutais la musique et…j'aimerais beaucoup danser. »

Il avait laissé sa phrase en suspend, comme si il s'agissait d'une question.

« Eh bien rien ne vous en empêche Potter. »

Énervé contre lui-même d'avoir pu pensé que son professeur serait ravi de partager une danse avec lui, il se leva et rejoint la petite piste de danse.

A peine s'était il avancé qu'un jeune sorcier, d'une vingtaine d'année, vint l'accompagner dans sa danse. Sûrement d'origine espagnole, il sourit à Harry et se rapprocha un peu plus de lui.

Snape les vit échanger quelques mots et son estomac se noua.

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Il est venu avec moi, il n'a pas le droit !_

Le petit manège dura plusieurs chansons et il vit un sourire charmeur se dessiner sur le visage du Gryffondor ce qui l'énerva considérablement. Le jeune espagnol qui avait quelques rudiments d'anglais laissa vite la discussion de côté et caressa la joue d'Harry.

Il se pencha et déposa un timide baiser sur les lèvres du brun.

_Non mais regardez moi ça ! Je suis beau, je me crois irrésistible…Ôte tes pattes de Potter !_

_Ce n'est pas que je sois jaloux…Jaloux, pff n'importe quoi ! Et jaloux de quoi ? Comme si j'avais envie de serrer Potter dans mes bras, de sentir son odeur, de toucher sa peau…Oui Severus bien sûr ! Tu vas dire aussi que tu as envie de l'embrasser peut être ?! Tient c'est ce qu'il fait d'ailleurs…. !!!_

Snape avala de travers en voyant les lèvres de son élève effleurer celles du jeune homme.

Il toussa bruyamment ce qui mit un terme à l'étreinte des deux garçons.

Harry revint s'asseoir en face de lui et le maitre en occlumencie retrouva un visage impassible.

Comme le brun ne disait rien, Severus demanda :

« Alors Potter, on s'amuse bien ? Je vous prierez de garder vos démonstrations affectives pour quand je ne suis pas là. Je ne tiens pas à tenir la chandelle, j'ai horreur de ça ! »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas le revoir. » dit calmement Harry.

_Seriez-vous jaloux, Monsieur Snape ?..._

Severus lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Ce n'est pas mon genre. »

« Pas votre genre ? » ricana Severus. « Ce jeune sorcier est l'archétype même du parfait gay. Jeune, grand, musclé, bronzé, et beau comme un Dieu. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous faut Potter. »

_Ah j'ai compris…Jaloux de l'autre garçon, pas de moi…_

« Quelqu'un qui sache parler d'autre chose que de Quidditch. Juan – oui il s'appelle Juan – est très gentil, mais on dirait qu'il a du mal à aligner plus de deux mots. Je ne recherche pas ce genre de personne. Je préfère de loin un homme cultivé et pour qui j'éprouve des sentiments. Faire…l'amour avec un homme qui m'est inconnu et avec qui je ne partage rien me dégoute. »

Snape failli s'étouffer une deuxième fois en entendant les mots « faire l'amour », ce qui fit rigoler Harry.

« Et la beauté est très subjective. Qui vous dit que ce genre de mec _doit_ être beau ? Ce n'est qu'une question de point de vue. Certes il est pas mal, mais il n'a aucun charme. Et sachez que j'apprécie les peaux blanches, elles dégagent une pureté immaculée qui m'attire beaucoup plus. »

Severus fut ébahit une nouvelle fois par le discours du Gryffondor et ses joues s'empourprèrent lorsqu'il précisa : « Pour ce qui est de l'âge, peu m'importe. Même si les hommes - les vrais - c'est-à-dire pas les gamins de 20 ans, me font un effet fou. Et vous professeur, quel est votre type d'homme ? »

Il n'avait aucune envie de lui répondre. C'était beaucoup trop intime ! Mais être mit ainsi dans l'embarras de ne lui plaisait guère.

_Un homme un vrai à la peau blanche, cultivé…On jurerait qu'il parle de moi là ! Sûrement oui, comme si je pouvais l'attirer…Attend il n'arrête pas de penser que tu es SEXY à longueur de temps, tu le vois bien dans ses pensées. Il m'a vu rougir et recracher mon verre, pour qui je passe ?! Alors sexy ou pas, je vais lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce._

« Bien que cela ne vous regarde pas, il va de soi Monsieur Potter que je préfère fréquenter des hommes intelligents et raffinés, tant dans mes relations intimes que amicales. »

Il s'avança pour que seul Harry puisse entendre et murmura d'une voix rauque et sensuelle :

« Mais je peux faire une exception si c'est juste l'histoire d'un soir. »

Harry en frissonna et son visage perdu toute contenance. Il n'avait jamais imaginé son professeur faisant…Des fourmillements lui picotèrent le bas du ventre et il ne pu empêcher son membre de se gonfler. Il rougit et baissa les yeux, la gorge sèche.

_Oh mon Dieu, maintenant j'ai une érection en pensant à lui ! Secoue toi bon sang c'est Snape, c'est ton professeur et il est…sexy à en mourir !_

Ils rentrèrent peu de temps après, Harry focalisant son esprit sur Hagrid, le Quidditch ou n'importe quelle chose non érotique qui lui venait en tête.

Les deux hommes allèrent dans les quartiers de Snape, comme à l'accoutumé.

Après une discussion houleuse sur l'âge de la majorité chez les sorciers, et quelques verres de trop pour Snape, celui-ci s'allongea sur le sofa, en t-shirt et déchaussé. Sa tête reposait sur l'accoudoir, et ses jambes étaient croisées et légèrement surélevées par l'accoudoir opposé.

Il s'alluma une cigarette et disposa son bras gauche derrière sa tête. Étirer son bras avait eu pour conséquence de légèrement soulever son t-shirt gris sombre et Harry put entrapercevoir une fine toison noire et légèrement bouclé qui prenait naissance sous un nombril finement dessiné.

Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit et il essaya tant bien que mal de penser à autre chose. Il avait eu envie de caresser cette parcelle de peau dénudée et se gifla mentalement en pensant que l'homme était son professeur.

Severus brisa le silence installé et s'entendit dire :

« Pour un garçon de 17 ans Potter, je dois bien avouez que vous êtes très mature. Beaucoup plus que n'importe quel garçon de votre âge. » Il ne l'avait pas regardé en disant cela, ses yeux étant rivés sur le plafond.

Harry se délecta de ce compliment inattendu, mais n'en fit pas la remarque à son professeur. Cela avait déjà dû lui coûter de le dire, pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche.

« Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, quel âge avez-vous ? » Cette question brûlait Harry depuis longtemps mais il n'avait jamais trouvé le bon contexte pour la lui poser.

« _C'est_ indiscret Potter. Mais pour vous répondre disons… » Il fuma un peu sur sa cigarette, toujours les yeux fixés sur le plafond.

« Je suis assez jeune pour que, visiblement… » Il tourna son visage vers Harry qui observait discrètement son ventre.

« Vous me trouviez encore sexy. »

Le sang du jeune homme ne fit qu'un tour et il devint aussi écarlate que l'insigne des Gryffondors.

Severus sourit : il adorait avoir le dessus, et voir son interlocuteur baisser les yeux était un signe de dominance. Mais surtout il aimait voir Harry rougir, son cœur se serrait devant cette vision.

Il poursuivit, de façon à ce que le garçon ne se fasse pas d'idées : « Mais je suis assez âgé pour être votre professeur. »

Harry n'osait plus rien dire, ni lever la tête de peur de croiser deux prunelles noires. Il aurait voulu disparaitre en cet instant.

_Comment il a su, comment il a su ? Il maîtrise la légilimencie, voilà comment ! Oh Merlin, la honte…Si ça se trouve il ne va plus vouloir qu'on se voie ! Il vaudrait mieux que je m'en aille…_

« Je crois que je vais y aller professeur. » murmura Harry, près à s'enfuir sur le champ.

Alors qu'il passa devant le sofa, Snape se redressa pour se mettre en position assise et empêcha le Gryffondor d'aller plus loin en lui attrapant le poignet.

Harry ressentit une décharge électrique là où son professeur l'avait attrapé. Sa main était chaude et sa poigne ferme.

« Restez. » Sa voix était douce, plus que d'habitude. Il leva les yeux vers son élève, qui osa enfin croiser son regard.

Une lueur étrange dansait dans les prunelles noires de Snape. Le cœur d'Harry battait à la chamade et il déglutit avec difficulté.

Sans rien dire il se rassit dans son fauteuil et Snape alluma sa chaine. Ils ne se parlèrent pas du reste de la soirée, et lorsqu'il fut 3heure, Severus congédia son hôte.

« Bonne nuit. » dit timidement Harry, toujours honteux de la découverte de son professeur.

Il lui tendit fébrilement sa main et lorsque Snape la saisit il tira doucement vers lui.

Harry se retrouva alors le torse à quelques centimètres de celui du maitre des potions.

Snape se pencha et lui effleura légèrement la tempe de sa mâchoire. Il lui murmura à l'oreille : « Moi j'aime les hommes sûr d'eux, qui assument pleinement ce qu'ils sont et ce qu'ils ressentent. Cela répond peut être plus à votre question de tout à l'heure. »

Harry avait envie de soupirer de plaisir tellement ce contact était agréable ; sentir l'homme si près de lui, son souffle chaud dans son cou, sa main dans la sienne…

Snape le lâcha et ferma la porte sans rien dire de plus.

Le brun se répéta cette phrase tant qu'il pu et arrivé une fois dans son lit il ne pu s'empêcher de penser à son professeur.

« Severus… » Ce prénom, cet homme…Il le hantait depuis plusieurs jours, Harry se rendait bien compte de la façon dont il pensait à lui ces jours ci. Et ce n'était pas très amicalement il le savait.

Après demain c'était la rentrée alors pour leur dernier soir il eu une idée.


	6. Sous les étoiles

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ainsi que l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR

**Warning :** L'histoire met en scène des relations à caractère homosexuel , rating M. Si vous êtes homophobe ou trop jeune , ne lisez pas cette fic.

**Note **: Je m'excuse pour ce LONG, LONG retard!!! J'ai eu des exams, deux déménagements,...Mais bon, c'est impardonnable! Je dois finir ma fic L'échange de directeur et celle çi. Je ferais au plus vite, surtout que j'en ai une autre à commencer ^_^

Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira! Et encore 1000 pardons!!!!!!

**Chapitre 6 : Sous les étoiles**

Severus ne dormit pas bien cette nuit là. Il savait que demain serait leur dernière soirée. La vie reprendrait son cours et il en serait définitivement finit de leurs sorties nocturnes. Ensuite viendrait les ASPICs, puis les grandes vacances et Harry quitterait à tout jamais Poudlard…et sa vie.

Il avait songé à revoir le garçon après l'école mais ça ne serait pas pareil. Harry n'en n'aurait sûrement pas envie. Il mènerait sa nouvelle vie d'adulte avec ses amis, loin du château…dans un autre pays qui sait ?

Severus était triste. Il allait perdre le seul ami qu'il n'avait jamais eu, encore. Jeune il s'était lié d'amitié à une personne mais rejoindre les Mangemorts l'avait coupé de tout contact. Il aimait passer du temps avec le Gryffondor, même si cela consistait à rester l'un à côté de l'autre sans rien se dire pendant des heures. Il s'était même surpris à s'imaginer prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras, lui caresser les cheveux et rester enlacer ainsi toute la nuit.

Le professeur s'était creusé la tête pour trouver le meilleur endroit où aller, en vain. Qu'importent où ils iraient, il faudrait bien rentrer après.

Il soupira une énième fois et s'endormit de fatigue à 6h du matin.

Le temps fut maussade la matinée mais quelques rayons de soleil firent leurs apparitions dans l'après midi.

Malgré le temps qui s'améliorait, Severus restait dans sa salle de classe, à ranger divers ingrédients ou à faire quelques expériences sommaires de potion.

On toqua à la porte et le professeur pensa qu'Albus lui rendait visite.

« Potter ? Il ne me semblait pas qu'on avait encore une potion à finir. Vous voulez les clefs de la bibliothèque peut être ? » Severus essayait d'être gentil tout en gardant une distance. Il disait assez de bêtises le soir pendant leurs virées, il ne voulait pas en rajouter la journée !

En ce qui concerne les potions, ils avaient un peu laissé cette activité de côté ainsi que les séjours à la bibliothèque, disposant de la journée pour se reposer et profiter au mieux de leurs échappades nocturnes.

« Non professeur, ni l'un ni l'autre. J'aimerais juste vous demandez si ce soir je peux choisir la destination ? »

« Eh bien, je n'avais pensé à rien de spécial…Mais ne m'aviez vous pas dit que vous n'aviez jamais voyagé ? »

Harry rigola et dit : « Ce n'est pas très loin d'ici, vous verrez. »

« Par contre on ne pourra y aller que vers 10 heure du soir, alors si vous voulez faire quelque chose avant… »

_Dites oui, dites oui !_

Severus se passa une main sur le visage et soupira bruyamment.

_Ça veut dire non ? Il en a peut être marre après tout…_

L'homme se retourna et consulta l'horloge ; elle indiquait 15 heures.

« 18 heures chez moi. Faite attention à ne pas être vu Potter, il y a encore des étudiants à cette heure là dans les couloirs. Vous n'êtes pas le seul à être resté pour les vacances je vous le rappelle.»

Ils n'avaient jamais eu rendez-vous aussi tôt et Harry sentit l'excitation montée en lui.

Le soleil filtrait dans la salle commune à travers la fenêtre et Harry n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Sa montre indiquait 17h40.

_Tant pis !_

Il se leva de son fauteuil et enfila sa cape d'invisibilité. Il s'était fait particulièrement beau pour l'occasion ; parfum, chemise noire entrouverte laissant apercevoir le haut de son torse doré, jeans bleu foncé moulant, rehaussé d'une ceinture en cuire noire.

Arrivé devant la porte des quartiers de son professeur il ôta sa cape et toqua.

Il entendit un bruit étouffé et des pas pressés.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et ce qu'il vit le laissa la bouche grande ouverte.

Son professeur était apparemment en train de prendre une douche quand il avait toqué. Il était pied nu, le pantalon mal boutonné laissant légèrement dépassé un caleçon noir, visiblement pas tout à fait sec. Il avait également enfilé aussi vite qu'il avait pu un t-shirt blanc, qui lui faisait maintenant comme une seconde peau. Harry pouvait voir son torse à travers, ses muscles saillants et surtout –surtout- ses tétons durcis.

Pour couronner le tout, Snape avait les cheveux mouillés et tentait de se les sécher avec une serviette, penchant la tête sur le côté pour mieux faire s'écouler l'eau.

_Merlin, tuez moi !_

« Vous êtes en avance Potter ! Eh bien, ne restez pas planter là la bouche ouverte, on dirait un Strangulo hors de l'eau. »

Il regarda des deux côtés du couloir pour voir si personne ne les avait vu et fit entrer son élève.

Il alla dans la salle de bain où il avait laissé sa baguette magique et se lança un sort de séchage. Il préférait se sécher manuellement mais maintenant que Potter était là il devait faire vite.

Lorsqu'il revint, l'homme remarqua que son élève évitait soigneusement de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Snape engagea un sujet, histoire de dissiper la gène entre eux.

« Potter, savez vous jouer aux échecs sorciers ? »

« Si je sais ?! » s'exclama Harry

« Ron et moi y jouons ensemble depuis qu'on se connait ! »

L'homme s'assit sur un deuxième fauteuil en face du jeune homme et fit apparaitre une table avec un échiquier

« C'est ce que nous allons voir… » Il lui jeta un regard en coin, accompagné d'un sourire dès plus séducteur.

Cette fois le jeune homme ne rougit pas, se souvenant trop bien des mots de son professeur : « _Moi j'aime les hommes sûr d'eux »_

Il répondit même : « Mais avec plaisir professeur… »

Au bout d'une heure et demie de jeu, Harry gagna 3 parties contre 1.

« Je m'avoue vaincu Potter, vous êtes très fort. »

Harry se leva alors de sa chaise et s'inclina, comme un acteur à la fin d'une pièce de théâtre.

« C'est trop d'honneur Monsieur. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire et passèrent l'heure suivante à manger et discuter ;le professeur avait fait apporter des sandwichs et des Bierreaubeurre par les Elfes de Maison.

« Bien je crois qu'on peut y aller maintenant. » déclara Harry en se levant de son fauteuil.

Severus le suivit intrigué jusque dans le hall où le jeune homme s'arrêta brusquement.

« Attendez moi là, il faut que j'aille chercher quelque chose. »

Il redescendit quelques minutes plus tard son balai dans une main, une couverture dans une autre.

Snape fronça les sourcils et demeura perplexe.

_A quoi il joue ?_

Une fois dans le parc, Harry chevaucha son balai et incita son professeur à en faire de même.

« Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais monter là-dessus ? »

Harry insista en lui faisant un mouvement de tête.

« Venez. »

« Mais où va-t-on ? » Snape commençait à être agacé, mais il oublia vite sa rancœur quand Harry décolla et qu'il dut s'accrocher à sa taille pour ne pas tomber.

Le vent frais s'engouffrait dans leurs cheveux mais Severus avait bizarrement chaud contre le corps qu'il enlaçait. Il avait envie de poser sa tête sur son épaule et de le serrer encore plus fort.

Le Gryffondor volait en direction des grandes tours du château et atterrit sur un des plus hauts toits. Il était légèrement pentu et on pouvait facilement s'y allonger sans tomber. Il étala la couverture qu'il avait amenée et transforma deux briques en coussin.

Severus regarda autour de lui. Le parc s'étendait à perte de vue et les étoiles qui brillaient au dessus d'eux semblaient être beaucoup plus proche qu'en bas.

« C'est magnifique » murmura-t-il.

« Oui c'est vrai. Je viens souvent ici pour me vider la tête, je reste allonger pendant des heures à contempler les étoiles. Il fallait attendre qu'il fasse nuit noire pour venir. »

Il s'assit en tailleur sur la couverture puis s'allongea, posant sa tête sur un des coussins.

Severus ne savait pas quoi faire…s'étendre là, juste à côté de son élève ? Tout les deux en position allongée, si proches…

Il se résigna, et se coucha près du jeune homme. Il ne regretta pas, car cette position offrait une vue imprenable sur la voûte céleste.

« Vous voyez les étoiles là ? » demanda Harry, plonger dans sa contemplation.

« Hum ? »

« C'est Cassiopée. »

« Je ne savais pas que vous y connaissiez en astronomie. Mise à part en voltige en haut des tours…»

« Je ne vous remercierez jamais assez de m'avoir sauvez la vie ce jour là. Vraiment…»

Ils n'avaient jamais ré aborder le sujet sérieusement depuis l'accident, mais Snape n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Il avait fait son devoir, un point c'est tout. Mais depuis qu'il connaissait mieux le jeune homme, il se dit que s'il n'avait pas été là, il n'aurait jamais connu tout ces moments de bonheur. Et ça lui faisait mal d'y repenser.

« Et celle-ci, qu'est ce donc ? » demanda Snape en pointant du doigt un groupe d'étoiles, pour détourner la conversation.

Ils discutèrent longtemps, toujours allongés l'un à côté de l'autre sans se regarder. Au bout d'un moment Harry décrocha un peu, focalisant ses pensées sur un autre sujet.

_Et si je tentais quelque chose ? C'est notre dernier soir et si je ne fais rien, je vais le regretter…Sauf que si il me repousse, ça risque de mettre un terme plus tôt que prévu à notre rendez vous. Ahhh je tente ou pas ?!_

Harry qui avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine les ramena le long du corps. Il faisait toujours mine de suivre la discussion et commença discrètement et très lentement à approcher sa main de celle de son professeur.

Il mit presque 10 minutes à la faire avancer de vingt centimètres. Son cœur battait à la chamade et il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer une ultime fois.

_Ça y est, j'y suis…Encore un peu et c'est bon…J'y vais ou pas ?_

« Je ne pense pas que les Vélanes soient… » Severus s'arrêta soudainement de parler ; quelque chose venait d'effleurer ses doigts. Il avait sentit une caresse, presque aérienne, sur sa main gauche. Lorsqu'il comprit quelle était ladite chose, à savoir la main de Harry, un long frisson le parcouru et il reprit comme si de rien n'était.

« Je ne pense pas que les Vélanes soient dangereuses. Qu'en pensez-vous Potter ? »

Harry avait la bouche sèche et ne savais pas quoi répondre ; il n'avait même pas entendu la question. Il ne pensait qu'à une seule et unique chose : la main que Snape n'avait pas retirée à son contact, et qui faisait glisser ses longs doigts fins entre les siens.

« Je, oui sûrement, peut être, je n'ai pas bien étudié la question. » articula-t-il difficilement.

Un parfum d'interdit flottait dans l'air et rendait la situation irréaliste.

Ils continuèrent quelques instants leur discussion décousue, à se caresser la main de manière de plus en plus explicite jusqu'à ce que Snape selle leurs unions en entrecroisant ses doigts dans ceux de Harry. Ils se donnaient maintenant clairement la main, comme un couple qui ose enfin se déclarer mutuellement ce qu'il ressent.

La poitrine du Gryffondor se levait et se baissait de façon très marquée et des picotements lui parcourait le corps, partant de là où il tenait son professeur. Ils s'étaient tût, sachant qu'ils ne pouvaient plus indéfiniment détourner l'attention de ce qui se passait réellement.

Harry sentait à présent le regard brûlant de Snape sur lui. Il regarda en coin son professeur puis se décida à tourner la tête vers lui. Le jeune garçon tomba sur deux prunelles noires, intenses, qui le dévoraient du regard. Le maitre des potions avait relevé son autre bras sur le coude et se tenait la tête, attendant la réaction d'Harry.

_Je ne rêve pas…la main dans la mienne est bien celle de cet homme en face de moi…Severus…_

Il avait tellement rêvé de ce moment, de cet homme, de sa chaleur contre lui. Il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour et n'en n'avait pas envie. Poussé par la force invisible de ce moment, comme si c'était une évidence que cela arrive, le jeune homme rapprocha la tête de son professeur.

Voyant Harry les yeux mis clos et les joues empourprées tendre ses lèvres, Severus ne put résister.

Il diminua la distance entre leurs visages jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se frôlent. Harry leva les yeux vers ceux de Severus et appuya son front contre le sien. Il sentit la main de l'ancien Mangemort se poser sur sa joue et entrouvrit sa bouche. Severus en fit de même et observa une dernière fois cette chair rose…puis s'en empara. Harry en soupira de plaisir dès les premières secondes.

Et quand il sentit la langue de Severus contre la sienne il en gémit carrément. C'était si bon. Le baiser était passionné et doux à la fois. Le jeune homme se relaissa doucement tombé sur le dos, détacha sa main qui tenait encore celle de Snape pour la passer dans son dos et l'attirer plus fortement. Il voulait qu'il se presse contre lui comme leurs lèvres le faisaient avidement.

Harry rompit ensuite le baiser pour se laisser glisser dans son cou. Snape ferma les yeux et enfouit sa main dans la chevelure du garçon. Les baisers d'Harry le rendaient fou et il ne put réprimer à son tour un gémissement rauque quand celui-ci le mordit. A ce son, le Gryffondor sentit une chaleur envahir son entre-jambe et se pressa encore plus fort.

Il souffla alors à l'oreille se son professeur un mot qui fit tout basculer : « Severus »

Entendre son nom dans la bouche d'un élève, et prononcer de la sorte, sorti Severus de sa torpeur. Il se releva brusquement. « Non ! »

Dire qu'Harry était surpris serait minimiser la scène. Il fixait son professeur d'un air ahuri, mais celui-ci vit bien plus dans son regard ; il l'avait blessé.

_Je suis un crétin ! Qu'est ce que qui m'as pris de croire qu'il aimait ça. Je suis nul, nul ! Je dois mis prendre comme le pire des débutants ! Il veut un homme sûr de lui, et qui à de l'expérience en prime._

« Harry, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. » rassura Snape, voyant une lueur de détresse dans les yeux verts.

Il s'assit devant le Gryffondor, lui tournant le dos.

« Toute cette histoire est allée beaucoup trop loin, et je m'en excuse. Ne crois pas que tu as mal agis, c'est entièrement de ma faute. Je n'aurais pas dû t'encourager… » soupira-t-il avant de poursuivre, non sans se pincer les lèvres.

« Ce qui vient de se passer m'as plu…mais c'est mal. Si j'ai arrêté d'être un Mangemort, ce n'est pas pour corrompre des étudiants sous les toits même de l'école ! Ou plutôt sûr en l'occurrence. »

« Je ne comprends pas…Qu'y a-t-il de mal ? Nous nous apprécions, enfin je pense… » osa Harry.

« Ce n'est pas une question de s'apprécier. Dumbledore me fais confiance, je ne vais tout de même pas flirter avec un élève sous son nez ! C'est interdit Harry, interdit ! Je risque mon poste…pour…pour quoi d'ailleurs ? Tout sera fini avec la fin de l'année. » finit il par dire avec amertume.

Le jeune homme à la cicatrice avait rougi au mot « flirter » mais Severus ne l'avait pas vu. Il ressentit un pincement au cœur à la fin de la phrase.

_Alors…tout sera fini ? Moi qui pensait que tout commencerais. Mon pauvre Harry tu es vraiment aussi intelligent que Crabbe, et encore !_

Il ne trouva rien d'autre à dire que : « Et si on se disait que c'est juste pour cette nuit ? Vous m'avez dit que vous faisiez ce genre de choses parfois… »

Snape en fut choqué. Non seulement par la proposition, mais que son élève honnis, Harry Potter, puisse vouloir…avec lui !

« Par Merlin tout puissant, non enfin ! »

« Pourquoi ? » insista Harry.

« PARCE QUE VOUS N'ETES PAS L'HISTOIRE D'UN SOIR POTTER ! » cracha Snape en se retournant violemment. Il en avait oublié d'utiliser son prénom ainsi que le tutoiement.

Le regard noir de Severus coupa Harry dans son élan alors qu'il allait répliquer qu'il pouvait être très doué.

_Pas l'histoire d'un soir…je devrais le prendre bien ? Je suis quoi alors ?!_

« On ferait mieux de rentrer. » lança froidement le maitre des potions, reprenant peu à peu son masque impénétrable.

« Attendez ! »

_Non, ça ne peut pas finir comme ça !_ se dit Harry de plus en plus désespéré.

« Est-ce que je pourrais vous embrassez…une dernière fois...s'il vous plait. » Le jeune homme savait qu'il ne pourrait rien obtenir de plus ce soir, et que de continuer à insister braquerait définitivement son professeur.

Severus lui, était en proie à une lutte contre son esprit. Il ne le fallait pas, surtout après son discours. Mais le Gryffondor était tellement beau sous cette voûte céleste, les sourcils légèrement froncés d'inquiétude.

« S'il vous plait. » répéta le garçon en s'approchant de son professeur.

Il ne détachait pas son regard des deux prunelles noires qui l'avaient si ardemment observé tout à l'heure.

« Harry, je… » Il ne put rien dire de plus car les lèvres du jeune homme s'étaient appropriées les siennes. Snape ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par cette douce caresse. Le moment ne dura pas longtemps mais Severus se dit que s'était le baiser le plus romantique qu'il n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de donner.

« Bien, on y va. » conclu Snape à contre cœur en se détachant d'Harry.

Ils enfourchèrent le balai de l'attrapeur et disparurent dans la nuit.


End file.
